Gypsylock
by ScratchKat
Summary: literally the title. one-shot


(Omaga royal gypsy au.)

Sherlock hummed as he walked around the camp, his tattered and loose trousers held up by a few sheer scarves with coins hanging from them and a baggy purple shirt that tightened at his wrists. He smiled as he walked bare foot by his large caucasian ovcharka dog. He looked around the camp and sighed. Most of those in the camp were both male and an alpha, Sherlock as well. Which brought up the issue of finding a mate. "Well Red, want to go into town? I heard the markets good. "He said as they walked along a dirt path a few fields over from the castle.

"John sighed quietly as he wandered through the market in what appeared to be relative solitude. As it were though... he could hear... and see his poorly hidden guard. It was not safe to be out alone, naturally. It was frustrating. He would have very much liked to be off and about, exploring, living. Not kept in his chambers because he was too valuable to be allowed out of sight. A prince... but with no throne in his future what good was he? So ... on this rare day he was allowed to wander, he savored it and tried not to think too much of what he would return to.

Sherlock smiled as he walked with his large dog, gently whistling to himself. He went to the butchery and got his pup a treat. He smiled and pet his head, not paying attention as he ran into a blonde and toppled "ow...hey, sorry about that" he said with a smile

"John ran smack into someone. His eyes had been else where, observing some small trinket. He landed hard on his arse and blinked in surprise as he turned his eyes upward at the person he'd clashed with. \n\" O-oh! Apologies sir... I was not watching where I was going,\" He smiled a little bit and cocked his head to the side as he pushed himself up and dusted off his breeches.

Sherlock groaned as he stood and dusted himself off "its fine. It was my fault " he said and smiled. ""Sherlock, and you are?" He asked as he held out his hand and smiled gently as he looked the other over "here, let me buy you a sweet in return okay?" He offered

"John smiled at him a bit wider and he shook the offered hand, \" John.\" Sherlock. An exotic name for an exotic man. He had the most striking eyes John had ever seen. He blinked a few times. \n\" No no ... that's quite alright!\" He glanced around himself, his guards were on point... while still pretending to mill about. They would not approve and were prepared to remove him from the situation at any moment.

Sherlock smiled "my treat. No sense in passing up something free " he said, his dog moving and nudging John's shoulder with his nose. " its okay. He's friendly "c he said " c'mon...who doesn't want a free sweet "

"John blinked at the big dog and he smiled a little bit. The massive fluffy creature as nearly as tall as he was. He could almost literally ride the dog into battle! The Prince lightly rubbed at the beasts head, \" I've never seen a dog quite so broad across the chest! We have Borzois and wolf hounds... and a bulldog but nothing quite like this!\" \nJohn's eyes turned back up at the much taller man and after a moment he nodded his head, \" alright. \"

"Well his breed was used to hunt bears in Russia " he said with a smile. "but this boy is just a lovable fluffball " he said as he went about trying to find someone who was selling sweets. "You've got a lot of dogs. Does your family breed them?" He asked and smiled at him.

"John blinked a few times. So ... this man did not recognize him? That made him smile even more. \n\" We do,\" he nodded his head, \" Breed and train.\" They did train their own dogs so it wasn't too far from the truth.

"That must be fun. Red is the best dog I've ever had so i dont know if you could top that" he smirked as he found some sweets and handed over a few coins in exchange. " here you go"

"John laughed quietly. \" We have a few that are trained to track, but mostly they are hunting hounds...\" He shrugged his shoulders a little bit. John took the sweets, half hiding from the woman at the stall. He did not want to be recognized not when Sherlock did not know who he was. Thankfully the tea he'd had that morning helped in suppressing the scent on him, it made going out around others easier.

Sherlock smiled at him and kissed John's cheek with a smile "so do you know anything to do around here?" He asked as he looked around happily " we've never been here before " he said " actually the only reason we came was...well we heard there were omega here that would be good mates."

"John blushed a little bit and he chuckled slightly. \" I ... Well... I suppose... The omegas here are placid. Most are well mannered.\" He nibbled at his sweets a little bit, \" As for things to do I suppose there's the fair that's going to be happening soon.

Sherlock sighed "yeah. ..i dont want some placid mate. I want someone to travel with. Someone to go adventuring " he said with a smile and nodded " what's happening soon?"

"\" We hold a fair,\" He hummed quietly, \" There's plenty of booths and goods to buy. There are shows and fire breathers, and jugglers. Jousts and fencing and archery...\" He smiled a little bit.

Sherlock smiled at the other " you seem very exited. We do that stuff a lot. It's good money and fun" he said and grinned. " hmm...might actually see if we can get some money from the fair"

"\" I'm sure I can speak to someone and sort out a space for you to perform,\" John told him with bright eyes.

Sherlock waved it off "its fine we dont really ask for permission " he said with a grin and shrugged. " maybe you come watch? " he asked

"John turned pink and nodded. \"I would like to yes.\" Of course he knew that he would have to be with his family.

Sherlock smiled " great. Ill look for you then yeah? But give me a heads up if you see the royals. Dont wanna be in a cell again " he laughed.

"John nodded his head a little. \" Will do. \" He smiled a little, \" I should go... my family will be looking for me soon.\"

Sherlock nodded ""i should get back eventually too...ill see you around"" he smiled and pecked johns cheek again before walking off with his dog

"John touched his cheek and then laughed quietly before rushing off back to the castle grounds. Perhaps tomorrow he would sneak out again and go see the gypsie camp.

Sherlock smiled to his dog as he used him as a pillow that night " he is a little plain but. ..i think he's just dying for an adventure. What do you think red?" He asked with a smile. Red barked and rolled onto Sherlock causing him to chuckle "fine ill go to sleep" he smiled and eagerly awaited the next day

"When morning came round he was already sneaking across town toward the soft pillars of smoke rising. He was wrapped in his fur lined cloak to ward against the chill and he'd forgotten his tea but did not seem to notice at all.

Sherlock smiled as he stoaked a fire and pulled his hair back with one of the scarves. He smiled as ge saw the beginnings of a crow start to form. He smiled and began to dance around the sparking flames gracefully, occasionally pulling in one of the spectators gaining them more tips

"John hid behind the hood of his cloak, he smiled as he watched Sherlock dance. The strong scent of alpha washed across him ever now and then and he squirmed.

Sherlock smiled as he saw john and waved him over with a bright smiled, his raven tresses slightly sweat soaked from his activities

"John chewed his bottom lip a little bit but he shyly went towards him. If anyone recognized him it was game over.

Sherlock smiled brightly and pulled John in closely, wrapping one of the long sweeping scarves he usually had around his waist around John as he moved against him and around the sparking flames, effectively scenting him.

"John was mesmerized. He'd never had anyone dance so close to him. He shivered desperately and instinctively rubbed against the alpha.

Sherlock smiled and took John's fur cloak and hung it up,n the fire warming them and lighting up John's face. Sherlock grinned and picked John up and swung him around carefully and over the roaring flames and landing John carefully on the other side, carefully flipping himself over and joining John

"John gave a small peel of laughter and he landed on his feet as he soared over the flames. He reached to catch hold of Sherlock to keep himself from tumbling over.

Sherlock smiled and dipped john down before swinging him up and catching him again, both their hair getting tossed about "im glad you came" he said and breathed

"John flung his arms out as he flew briefly and then grasped the taller mans shoulders with a laugh. \" I am glad too! \"

Sherlock grinned and kissed his lips gently , head snapping up as he heard shouts from what looked like armed royal gaurds "wow...didn't think they'd get upset about unauthorized entertaining " he said and got Red to pick up the bag of money and backed up

"John's head snapped around at the sound and he scrambled a little to grab his cloak. \" I need to go,\" he stated sharply, trying to throw the cloak around his shoulders.

Sherlock nodded "same..." he said and looked at thw cloak. He grabbed the hem as he saw the embroidery on it, forming the royal crest " you...you're royal?" He asked as he saw more gaurds surround the area.

"John tried to pull away. \" I'm the prince... I'm the omega prince born to alpha's... PLEASE ... they mustn't find me with you!\"

Sherlock looked hurt at the comment and grabbed john by the arm, a tambourine hanging from his hip chiming as he moved quickly " go left. It will take you to the square. ...no one will know " he said as he stepped back from the omega.

"He knew that should he be found here... not only would he be punished heavily... but the one caught with him... especially an alpha... would most likely be put to death. He couldn't meet the alpha's eyes, \" I'm so sorry...\" He nodded his head.

Sherlock looked away " go. Ill hold them off " he said and ran the opposite way to get the guards to follow him

"John whimpered quietly and watched him before darting away into the trees. He made his way back to the castle sneaking in to his room. Unfortunately... having been scented... his father found out and he was punished accordingly.

Sherlock was making good distance though since he had scented a royal his group left him as he slept. To make matters worse, as he was attempting to flee the kingdom the gaurds caught him and hauled him off to the dungeons. At least it was indoors

"John was informed that they had captured the alpha. In the dead of night he snuck down and he paid off the guards easily. He peaked into the cell, \" Sherlock...\"

Sherlock sat, chained up and told he'd be put to the pyer for assaulting the prince. At least Red was safe. He looked uo as He herd the prince "your highness "

"\" Please.. don't call me that,\" John whimpered quietly as his hands curled around the bars. \" I am sorry... I just... you were so ... new ... and chivalrous. And you didn't treat me like a royal.\"

" so because I didn't treat you like a royal you uses me?" He snapped at him in annoyance.

"\" I DIDN'T USE YOU! \" John looked wounded, \" I wanted to be around you because you didn't know who I was... everyone here is terrified of being around me... You weren't. \"

" IM BEING SENT TO A PYER JOHN! A PYER! " he put his hand over hia face "I'm going to be burned alive for touching you. Maybe next time warn the other person! " he yelles

"He drew himself back, brows pinched together, \" So you could run from me? So you could grovel at my feet, or refuse to touch me because of the risk?\" He rubbed at his arm. \" This is my fault... I will get you out.\"

"SO I WOULD KNOW TO BE MORE PRIVATE YOU PRIVILEGED TWIT!" He said and composed himself " i don't care you're royal, I care you would rather risk someone's life to be treated differently" he said "i doubt they will let me out"

"\" They wont... But I will get you out to right my wrong.\" He darted away. John was subject once more to his fathers wrath and the next day he moved around the castle with one eye swollen shut. He was preparing. Gathering things for the alpha he would free.

Sherlock felt cold. Having gotten twenty lashings a day since being locked up. He shook continually, chains chiming making a haunting song. He curled up in the corner and sighed to himself. At least he'd go being warm

That night... he poured a sleeping sedative into the stew pot. He didn't eat... but when he was sure that even the guards were sleeping he tied a horse out for the alpha, packed with things for travel, and then hurried down with papers clearing him and his fathers print and 'signature'. Keys jingled quietly in his hand as he went.

Sherlock lay still in the corner, tattered clothing hanging from him instead of looking vibrant on him like before. It was his last night in the cell he realised sadly and attempted to sleep though a quiet jingle keep him up.

"John turned the key in the lock and hurried inside, draping his own cloak over the alpha. \" Sherlock... we have very little time...\" He unlocked the chains from him. \"

Sherlock looked up shocked that John had act come back. He nodded, not commenting on just bruised disposition

"\" On your feet, \" he helped him up, gently tucking into his side and wrapping his arm around him without touching the angry marks on his back. \n\" I've a horse ready ... with provisions and forged papers from my 'father'. \"

Sherlock looked at the other " come with me. " he said easily as they got to the horse " you obviously dont want this life and...maybe you'd like to be part of mine" he offered as he got on the horse and held out a hand " well?" He asked with a grin, adrenalin from escaping helping keep him going.

"John hesitated. he looked back towards the castle... and then bit his lip. His eyes turned up towards Sherlock. \" We'll travel fast on separate horses...\" he ducked into the barn and returned with a large friesian gelding. He rode with nothing but a saddle pad and a bridle. He'd also turned loose one of the Borzoi's he had trained. The sight hound trotted around the horses feet. John looked towards him and nodded.

Sherlock nodded and smiled " KYAH! " he called and kicked the heel of his foot to get the horse to go. He stopped in the street and whistled three notes, Red coming quickly and standing by the horse and barked " lets go" he smiled and quickly got them out of the city and to the country " want to say one more good bye?" He asked

"John urged his horse on after Sherlock, the hound stayed right with the horse, easily keeping pace. When the big furball joined them the sight hound hardly paid him any mind. \nWhen Sherlock asked if he wanted to say goodbye he glanced up instead of back, \" Nothing to look back to... only forward.\"

Sherlock smiled and reached over to take johns hand and kissed his knuckles " running off with a gypsy. Not very princely...more of a renegade actually " he smiled and made the horse go again with no clear direction in mind but anything with tge amazing omega beside him would be more than good enough

John blushed and he shook his head a little bit. \" I never felt very princely.\" He said and let his horse follow Sherlock's, letting only the winds dictate their direction.


End file.
